Hellion's Earth
by ForRealUK
Summary: Arthur and Alfred were two separate beings. Alfred had been a young noble lad living within the Ikete village, whereas Arthur was a nonexistent, living within the Akumu village. But, Alfred, being mortal, will die eventually. With everlasting love, how will they be able to face the villagers' hatred and the cold reality that they'll have to part ways once again? USUK/UKUS


The sound of the golden autumn leaves crushing under his pounding feet and his own ragged, uneven breathing sounded in Arthur's ears. He had

almost slowed his pace a few times when he stepped on sharp twigs and jagged rocks within the soft soil.

But the sound of men shouting behind him had kept him moving quick on his feet.

"Get the damned demon!"

"Burn in Hell, ya shitfaced scumbag!"

He jumped from side to side as the metallic bullets began to come at him from what seemed like every direction. Looking behind himself, he could see the quick movement of the men trying to catch up. His luminescent green eyes begun to glow a bright red as his sharp fangs had extended.

He turned and pounced on a rather large man and dug his rows of teeth into the soft, pale flesh of his neck. Arthur's eyes rolled back in pleasure at the sensation of the delicious omber fluid begun to spill across his taste buds. The horrified screams surrounding him had only made the rare experience that much better.

Arthur had ignored the bullets that were ripping through his skin as he fed himself upon the man's blood, beginning to immediately strengthen. Once the brunette in his arms had grown to be limp and soundless, he tossed his body aside as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll.

Glaring into the forest around him, his gaze began testing every other attacker within reach. They all had tooken off into a quick sprint in the other direction, back to the village where the whole chase had began.

"He's feckin' crazy!"

"He really is Lucifer, ain't he?!"

* * *

You see, it had been a long history between the human's and Arthur's kind.

A long time ago, only a few years after the birth of Jesus Christ, the Nonexistant, which is what the mortals had called them, had been very friendly with the living. They were called the Nonexistant for the pure fact that they were like out of a fairytale, things as such were never supposed to exist.

Unlike the living, though, the Nonexistant were eternal. Upon hearing this fact, two of the mortals, Mortik and Kato had decided to sneak up on the Nonexistant and attack them for practice when for they went hunting.

But, they had not a clue that the Nonexistant could die, as well.

When they did find out, however, it had already been too late.

The word of what Mortik and Kato had done quickly spread around the Nonexistant and the mortals. That very night, the Nonexistant had attacked the Ikete village, which lead into a rather large war. Since then, the relationship between the mortals and the Nonexistant had never been the same.

* * *

Arthur's eyes had snapped open at the sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping near him. Sitting up and rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, he looked up at the twinkling stars with no sign of the moon. Exhausted from the events from earlier, he was in no mood for yet another encounter. He stealthily extracts his claws and begins climbing the tree that he was previously resting against.

Glaring down below, he noticed a mortal nearing him as his eyes glowed to view in the dark. Arthur's nose twitched at the scent, his mouth watering as he inspects the man closely. He had short, yellow hair, and his clothing had been rather posh, but the green and brown stains all over the white fabric had ruined the overall appearance.

Arthur had began to ready himself to pounce at him before the pair of cerulean blue eyes had made contact with his own.

"Hey, dude! What are ya doing up there?!" The nasally tone of the young male had sounded in his ears.

Taking a step closer, the blond had reached his hand up to him. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Arthur had only let out a quiet growl in response. The man had immediately retracted his hand, giving a small nod in understandment.

"So, uh, you were that guy the folks back in the village were talkin' about, huh?" He gave the creature a cheeky smile. "I heard they started huntin' you down when they caught ya eating their 'tators."

With a small nod, Arthur had shifted in the tree to make himself more comfortable.

"And I suppose you're here for no different?"

"Ha, I'm not gonna hurt you, trust me," he had a promising tone within his voice.

"And.. how am I supposed to believe you?" The redheaded devil had spoke as he hopped out of the tree, staring right into the man's young complexion with a sly smirk. "Arent't you afraid of me?"

With no hesitance, the blond had ignored the last part as he simply replied, "Because I would never hurt a creature as lovely as yourself."


End file.
